


Nature's Art

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is a talented tattoo artist, and traditional painter on the side, whereas Lexa is the florist opening a store on the other side of the road from Clarke's shop. Cue Clarke's bumbling, but probably successful, attempt to score a date with the beautiful Flower Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Art

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'm so sorry it is taking me so long to get these out to you guys, I've been away visiting my Grandma the last five days or so and haven't really had at the chance to write. 
> 
> Secondly, I don't know the first thing about florists or tattoo artists, so, I kept those details very minimal on purpose.

“Octavia,” Clarke groaned, slumping down into the chair beside the dark haired woman to rest her elbows on the edge of the receptionist's desk. “She's a fucking florist. She's the one opening the store on the other side of the road.”

Octavia tilted her head to the side as she lifted her eyebrow inquiringly, listening to the rise and fall of her best friend's voice, while an amused smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. “I assume we're talking about the actual flower girl now, right?”

“Yes.” Clarke muttered with a dip of her chin.

“So, she doesn't just have an unholy affection for plants, that's good to know.” Octavia said, biting the inside of her cheek to contain the snort that threatened to escape when Clarke's lips pursed. “I don't think that's actually helpful though.”

“It isn't!” Clarke exclaimed with a huff as she let her head fall into the cradle of her palms. “How am I meant to find something to talk to her about now? I don't know the first fucking thing about flowers! I barely managed to pick out a bouquet of roses for my Mum for her birthday last year!”

“I don't know.” Octavia huffed, her eyes rolling as she typed out appointment forms into the computer. “Maybe you should just ask her about the artistic arrangement of flowers and what it could all possibly symbolise other than a huge mess.”

The blonde haired woman shook her head sharply. “No.” She murmured. “I need her to intrigued, not put off.”

“Perhaps,” Octavia hummed thoughtfully. “You should just start by introducing yourself? Take her a 'Welcome to the Road' present or something, just to give you an excuse to talk to her, that could work, right?”

Clarke blinked and pursed her lips. "That," She paused, thoughtful surprise crossing her face as she considered Octavia's suggestion. "That could actually work you know."

Octavia let a sharp laugh escape her lips as she shook her head at her boss. "You're unbelievable sometimes Clarke."

"Do you think she'd like one of the paintings?" Clarke asked with a lift of her eyebrow as she nodded her head towards her office.

"One of your paintings?" Octavia queried surprise colouring her tone. "I don't see why not, you're a fantastic artist, that's kind of the reason this place is so successful."

"And to think," Clarke joked as she darted through the doorway to her office, "my Mother wanted me to be a surgeon!"

Octavia shook her head as she watched her best friend practically bounce out of the building, "You'd be wasted saving lives Griffin!"

"I know!" Clarke grinned in reply. "Watch the shop for me?"

"Any time!"

~

Clarke took in a deep breath. The blonde haired woman let the cool air fill her lungs, and settle the nervous thump of her heart, before blowing the air out through her nose. "Now or never," she muttered quietly, biting the inside of her cheek, and pressing down on the door-handle to open the door that led into Flower Girl's shop.

"Hello?" A voice from the back of the store sounded in Clarke's ears moments after the bell fixed atop the door jingled prompting Clarke to lift her head and search the aisles for the source of the word. A young brown haired woman stood at the back of the store, her hands encased in a pair of gardener's gloves, and a small smile stretched across her lips, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Um," Clarke murmured, stepping forward to move deeper into the shop, "yes, sort of?"

"Sort of?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow. "All right, how can I sort of help you?"

"I'm Clarke," Clarke said, ignoring the flush of her cheeks as she reached out to offer her hand to the other woman.

"Lexa," The woman answered, pulling the glove off her right hand to extend her fingers to clasp them around Clarke's palm. "It is nice to meet you."

"I'm the owner of Griffin Ink, the tattoo shop on the other side of the road, and..." Clarke bit the inside of her cheek and jerked her free arm forward to extend the canvas held underneath her arm to Lexa. "This is a 'Welcome to the Road' present."

Lexa's eyebrows furrowed into a pair of tight lines but she took the canvas from Clarke's extended hand. The woman's bright forest green eyes took in the lines of the painting, travelling from the tree branches to the leaves of the canopy, and across the rays of sunlight to the depths of the shadows. "This is beautiful Clarke, thank you." Lexa whispered after a long moment.

"Thank you." Clarke let a smile take over her mouth as pride coloured her tone. "It is one of my favourite pieces."

"This is yours?" Lexa asked with a lift of her brow. "You are truly talented Clarke."

"Well," Clarke flushed, her cheeks burning pink. "I didn't become a tattoo artist simply to piss my Mother off, that was just a nice by-product."

"If I can take this as a judgement of your work you must be a highly sort after tattooist." Lexa complimented, her voice and tone sincere.

"Do you..." Clarke paused to swallow the lump of nerves in her throat. "Do you like art?"

Lexa tilted her head to the side as she slid her eyes appraisingly across Clarke's features, "Yes."

"Would you like to go to the local gallery with me?" Clarke asked, her lips twitching up into a nervous yet hopeful smile as she caught Lexa's gaze.

"Will I be able to see more of your art there Clarke?" Lexa questioned playfully.

"Um, maybe?" Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "The local gallery bought some of my pieces, but I've never been to see if they're displayed."

"This Saturday," Lexa said, her tone tinged with shy hope. "I'm free this Saturday."

Clarke felt a bubble of glee rise up her throat, "It's a date!"


End file.
